


Beautiful

by healmycorruption



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Consensual, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healmycorruption/pseuds/healmycorruption
Summary: Jasper catches Pearl watching her sleep.





	

The fact that Jasper chose to sleep was so adorable to Pearl. Of course gems didn’t _need_ to sleep. It’s a rather self indulgent thing to choose to do, and Pearl loved that Jasper took time to herself like that. She tiptoed closer to Jasper to get a closer look. The blankets managed to cover most of Jasper’s huge torso but one of her arms was draped off of the couch onto the floor. Her luscious lips were parted ever so slightly, her chest rising and falling with every breath.   
  
Pearl got as close as she dared, examining those lovely plush lips. She wondered what it’d be like to kiss them. Big enough to kiss half of her face, among other things. She felt herself getting hot just thinking of those huge, warm lips all over her. Those big hands caressing her petite form. One finger would feel like three of her own. She shuddered. This was bad, she shouldn’t be hovering over Jasper fantasizing about her like this.   
  
Just as she was about to creep away, Jasper’s breathing changed. A sharp intake of breath, held a little longer than normal, then a very quiet little noise, almost like a whimper when she exhaled. Pearl couldn’t move. She watched as the hand that was dangling off of the couch slid up under the blankets, down, down between her legs. Pearl was frozen, terrified that Jasper would wake up and find her there, that Jasper would be angry that she witnessed this. But more than that, she desperately wanted to watch. Jasper’s legs parted, one leg coming out from under the blankets onto the floor. The lump that was her hand under the blankets was moving in a slow circular pattern as Jasper let out a sweet little sigh. Almost a purr. An evil grin spread across her face.  
  
“Pearl,” Jasper breathed, eyes barely peeking open, “you know gems don’t actually sleep. I know you’ve been there watching me. Do you like this?”  
  
Pearl’s heart almost jumped out of her throat. She scrambled backwards and sputtered, trying to respond but royally failing. Jasper chuckled and pulled the blankets to the side, revealing human clothes that just barely covered her massive form. She had obviously taken one of Steven’s shirts and ripped the neck out of it, and it just barely covered her voluptuous breasts. Pearl had no idea where she had gotten the alien boxers from, but they looked ready to burst around Jasper’s waist, digging into her form and showing off the shape of her sex. The fabric was soaked where Jasper’s hand laid, very gently stroking herself. Her eyes were completely open now, and her bright yellow gaze burning into Pearl.

“If you don’t like this, I can stop,” Jasper said, hand coming to a pause.  
  
“Wha-- no, I mean, I don’t--” Pearl was scrambling for words, beyond flustered, her whole body flushed. She didn’t want this to stop, not at all.   


“If you can’t give me a straight answer then I’m stopping,” Jasper ran her hand up her body, over her tight abs and coming into a big stretch over her head. 

“Please don’t stop,” Pearl managed to gasp.

“Were you watching me hoping for something like this?” Jasper’s hand traveled back down her body to those boxers and slipped under them this time. She gave a little shudder, her lips parting in a silent gasp as her hand brushed over her sweet spot, reaching even lower before pulling her hand back up and showing off her glistening fingers. 

“I-I wasn’t expecting this, I just… like to watch you sleep. You’re so beautiful,” Pearl said,  her excitement overpowering her embarrassment.    


Jasper stopped fondling herself for a moment, thrown off by the sincerity of the compliment. “Beautiful?”

“Breathtakingly so, yes,” said Pearl, struck with a wave of confidence as Jasper’s cheeks reddened slightly, “Surely the most perfect Quartz ever formed knows how beautiful she is.”

“I mean… I’ve never been called ‘beautiful’ by anyone,” Jasper said, her eyes significantly softer than Pearl had ever seen. “Everyone has said I’m the perfect soldier, the strongest, the sexiest, the most fierce… but never that.” 

Jasper sat up, shaking her hair out behind her before dropping down to the floor on her knees before Pearl. She was taken aback by the sudden change in behavior. Jasper certainly was unpredictable. She reached out and delicately rested her hand across Jasper’s cheek. She was so very warm, Pearl wanted to melt into her right there. 

“Jasper, you’re so much more than a soldier. You’re an absolutely gorgeous gem, overflowing with passion and energy. You deserve to be happy,” Pearl said before leaning in and planting a soft kiss on Jasper’s cheek. Those beautiful yellow eyes were wide with an almost childlike innocence, gazing into Pearl’s unblinkingly. Before she could even think of what to do next Jasper’s plush, velvet-soft lips were pressed against her own, her huge hands on Pearl’s back, pulling her in close. Pearl lips parted with a little gasp, their tongues meeting before they melted together completely. The warmth radiating off of Jasper’s huge form ignited Pearl to the core, and she was drunk off the smell of salt and earth and a floral musk coming from that thick mane of white hair.

Pearl never wanted this to end, never ever, there was nothing better than this. She would gladly stay in this moment forever, enveloped in Jasper’s warmth and scent. But then Jasper pulled away, panting softly. Her eyes were so beautiful Pearl could have cried.   
  
“Do you really feel that way about me?” Jasper whispered. Pearl was breathless as she gazed into those eager yellow eyes.

“You’re so beautiful it hurts, Jasper,” she said. Jasper let out a little moan and kissed Pearl again. This time Pearl broke away, bringing her mouth to Jasper’s huge neck, biting and kissing on it.

“Pearl, I- ahh, I want to make you feel good,” Jasper hissed as Pearl worked her way down Jasper’s neck. Pearl felt light-headed and giddy as she gently pushed Jasper until she was lying on the floor.

“Exploring every inch of your flawless form will make me feel  _ very  _ good,” Pearl said, noting the way Jasper’s hips rolled upward ever so slightly in response, a soft hum escaping those plush lips. It was incredible how responsive Jasper was to praise, and it excited her endlessly. 

“Would you take your shirt off for me?” Pearl asked, and without hesitation or any effort Jasper ripped the shirt clean off, her luscious breasts spilling out. 

“Good girl. Look at how gorgeous you are,” said Pearl, getting a sweet purr in response. Everything about Jasper was huge and her breasts were no exception. Asymmetrical stripes crossed her chest, and one of her large erect nipples was a darker red than the other. Pearl cupped a breast in her hand and gently brought her lips to the nipple, kissing it. A sharp intake of breath indicated that Jasper’s nipples were definitely on the sensitive side. She took the nipple into her mouth, running her tongue around it firmly and planting a soft bite. Jasper cried out and bought one of her hands to Pearl’s back, digging her claws in as Pearl moved to the other nipple, sucking hard.

“Pearl-- fuck,” Jasper gasped, arching her chest forward as Pearl tugged on a nipple gently with her teeth, savoring all the sweet noises she was drawing out of Jasper. She had never expected how delicate Jasper’s moans would sound, almost all of her usual gruffness gone. Pearl was lost to lust, the ache between her legs almost painful as she worked her way back and forth between those two huge breasts. She hadn’t been this aroused in a very, very long time. 

Pearl sat up, straddling her legs around Jasper’s huge torso and began to undress herself. Jasper watched intently, face flushed and breathing heavily, drinking in the shape of Pearl’s delicate form. Jasper brought a hand up to Pearl’s stomach and ran her fingers up the slender torso to Pearl’s smaller, perky breasts. One finger gently glided over her nipple and Pearl shuddered.

“You’re beautiful too,” Jasper breathed out, “and I want to please you.”   
  
Before Pearl could protest Jasper brought her hands around her slender back and sat up, holding her close as she adjusted their positions, gently lying Pearl down on the floor. Jasper was above her now, her eyes glowing bright. Pearl briefly lamented the fact that Jasper was still wearing boxers before those huge breasts were nearly crushing her and Jasper planted one last soft kiss on her lips before moving lower, kissing a path down her torso. Pearl was trembling by the time Jasper was between her legs and she knew she had soaked through her leggings. 

Jasper gave her a devious little grin and pressed a finger against the growing wet spot, running it up and then down again, making Pearl gasp. It’d been so long since anyone touched her like this, and she had been craving Jasper’s touch for so long. Jasper’s head came down between her thighs and those plush lips pressed against her sweet spot, planting a firm kiss. She felt that huge, hot tongue meeting the fabric of her leggings and she yelped, propping herself up on her elbows to get a better look. Jasper’s eyes bore into hers as she teased through the fabric, her tongue drawing swirls and loops all around. It was too much.

“If you’re going to do that… take my leggings off at least,” she said, trembling from all of the teasing.

“I couldn’t resist getting a taste,” Jasper said, leaning up to pull off Pearl’s thoroughly soaked bottoms and throwing them aside. Pearl might have been embarrassed if she wasn’t so painfully aroused. Her legs fell open without hesitation and she buried her hands in Jasper’s mane, gently pulling her in and letting out a breathy moan as she felt the hot tongue sliding it’s way over her sex. Jasper brought her huge, muscular arms under Pearl’s thighs, wrapping around them and bringing her hands up to stroke her breasts and stomach. A pinch of a nipple here, a flick of tongue on her clit there, and Pearl was completely lost, hands buried in that thick mane and pulling desperately. She ground her hips up and down against Jasper’s tongue, wrapping her small legs around Jasper to hold her close. 

“Ooooh,  _ Jasper _ ,” Pearl moaned out as she felt that slick tongue penetrate her briefly before coming back up to play with her clit, “you’re s-so perfect-- aah, you’re so beautiful…”

Jasper moaned against Pearl’s clit and Pearl was pushed over the edge, everything around her shattering and falling away. Nothing else existed but Jasper and her warmth and her scent and  Pearl came hard, singing out a sweet song of bliss, her back arching as she rubbed herself against Jasper’s tongue a couple more times before collapsing, panting heavily and trembling. 

Jasper sat up, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. Bits of her long hair were slicked to her face with sweat and other fluids and she had the biggest crooked grin on her face. A jolt of pleasure struck Pearl like an aftershock as she looked into those perfect yellow eyes. Jasper looked happy, genuinely so. Pearl reached her arms up as an invitation and Jasper leaned over into them, their bodies pressed together as Pearl calmed, her breathing slowing back to normal. 

“Was that good?” Jasper purred in her ear and another jolt shot through her. She nodded, combing her hands through Jasper’s hair. 

“That was wonderful,” Pearl said, “ _ You’re  _ wonderful, Jasper.”

Jasper looked her in the eyes, cupped her face in one of her large, warm hands, and gave her a sweet little kiss. “Do you want to keep going?”

“Are you kidding? I never want this to end. And you need to finish too,” Pearl said, burying her face against Jasper’s neck, gently planting kisses all over it.

“Mmm I just want you to feel good,” Jasper said before letting out a little gasp as Pearl bit on her neck. 

“I do feel good,” said Pearl, “you were so perfect and talented and I want to repay the favor.”

She gently pushed Jasper up off of her and stood up, stretching. She grabbed Jasper’s hand and pulled her up off the ground, and realizing once again that she was still wearing boxers. They were completely ruined. 

“Would you be a good girl and remove those boxers?” She asked playfully. Jasper nodded and pulled them down, a trail of fluid following them. Pearl was almost floored by how wet Jasper was. The boxers were discarded on the floor with a wet ‘flop’ and Jasper was bared to Pearl in all her glory. She had the smallest tuft of white hair just above her sex but was completely hairless and slick otherwise. Pearl reached forward and followed the asymmetrical stripe going from the right side of her broad hips down to the little patch of white, slipping one finger into the slickness and then examining it.

“I bet you taste just as sweet as you look,” Pearl said before teasingly placing her finger on her tongue, closing her mouth to suck it clean. The taste was unique, sweet like nothing Pearl had tasted before, not that she had ever tasted much of anything. She wanted more. She moaned out her approval for Jasper to hear and Jasper gave another sweet, crooked grin. Those grins were too cute, Pearl decided. She grabbed Jasper’s hand and directed her to the couch, sitting her down. She put her hand under Jasper’s chin and kissed her.

“I can’t wait to have my face between those gorgeous legs of yours,” Pearl said softly, eliciting a cute little whine from Jasper. She began kissing a path down her thick neck, biting here and there. She spent a few moments on those gorgeous breasts, sucking and biting at them, pinching whichever wasn’t in her mouth at the time. 

Jasper was close, she could already tell. Every little touch was getting a very physical and vocal response from her, sweet purrs and gasps and growls, hips rolling forward just begging for attention. Jasper had so much to explore, it would take ages for Pearl to truly appreciate every inch of her perfect form. She left a trail of kisses down her rippling abs and quickly made it down to that sweet puff of hair.

  
Jasper brought her knees up, letting her legs fall slowly apart. Pearl almost blushed at how intricate and lovely Jasper’s sex was. Her labia were a darker red than her stripes and her clit stood out like a little gem itself, just pleading for any sort of touch. Every bit of it glistened with her juices that had been flowing freely this whole time. 

“Oh, my,” Pearl said, looking into Jasper’s glowing eyes, waiting for her approval, “you are just the prettiest and most perfect gem.”

“Fuck,” Jasper gasped, and Pearl giggled at the vulgar response. 

“Now that’s not very polite,” she teased, bringing her head down close enough to feel the heat radiating off of Jasper’s sex. She kissed her inner thighs, getting a soft cry in response. She bit, hard, and Jasper’s hips left the couch and she hissed. Pearl moved on to her clit, waiting patiently for a hot mouth to envelop it. She lightly teased it with her tongue at first and Jasper let out the sweetest little sighs and whimpers, replaced by louder moans when she took the clit into her mouth, sucking and running her tongue around it. Jasper dug her fists into the couch as Pearl drew patterns over her sweet spot with her tongue, gasping out in pleasure every time she landed a particularly good flick of the tongue. 

Pearl stroked along Jasper’s inner thigh with her hand before bringing two fingers to Jasper’s wet entrance, pressing them in slowly before realizing she probably needed to add a third. She started a slow, even rhythm, matching her thrusting fingers with the timing of her tongue, flicking Jasper’s clit with every inward thrust. Jasper was cursing, her moans so sweet and intoxicating that Pearl began humming along with them, adding vibration to her rhythm. It seemed like no time at all that Jasper was ripping into the couch, hips thrown forward, a loud, breathy cry. Pearl could feel the orgasm pulsing around her fingers as she thrust one last time before pulling out and resting her chin on her lover’s little tuft of fur. 

What a wonderful view Pearl had. Those defined abs rising and falling as Jasper caught her breath, her huge breasts with nipples harder than diamonds. Her lips were parted as she rode out the last of her orgasm, little hums escaping with every exhale. Her eyes were closed, brows furrowed. Pearl smiled, happy to have been able to give Jasper even a moment of happiness. 

She heard the temple door open and her heart stopped. Maybe if she laid very, very still, nobody would notice them. Jasper was still making sweet little humming noises though. Pearl’s head shot around and she saw Amethyst digging in the fridge. Of course. She was stuffing her arms with snacks and Pearl hoped she’d just take them and go without looking around. Amethyst kicked the fridge door shut and made direct eye contact with her and snorted.   
  
“WOW, Pearl! You didn’t tell me you liked to eat now!” She cackled as she walked away, stuffing cake into her face and going back in her room. Pearl flushed and turned to Jasper, who was chuckling. 

“I’m so sorry Jasper, I know you didn’t want her to see you like this--”

“It’s fine. Who do you think gave me the idea to pretend to sleep on the couch?” Jasper said, that crooked smile back, “Lil’ Ame figured it’d be the best way to get us together, finally.”

“Wait, so did you actually want this or was this all just a game for you and Amethyst?” Pearl said, her heart sinking.

“What? No, not a game! Pearl, I’ve wanted this for so long but I had to know you wanted it too. I just didn’t know how to approach it,” Jasper said, leaning up to plant a kiss on Pearl’s lips, “You’re so impressive, so lovely… and not just for a Pearl, as a gem.”

  
Pearl blushed fiercely and crawled up to lay on top of Jasper, relaxing, their breathing falling in sync. She would have stayed like this forever if she didn’t know Steven would be coming back in the morning and she had to clean and redress herself and find better clothes for Jasper. But still, she wanted to savor this moment for as long as she could. She closed her eyes and melted away into the moment.


End file.
